Hair Troubles
by Aarie Granger
Summary: Hermiones hairs annoying her


Hair Troubles  
  
Summary, short 'n' silly, Hermione's hair is bothering her. And she gets Harry to help Flames will be called "Harry's Eyes When He Hears About Krum Disclaimer: I own nothing except a similar personality and hair to Hermione's. Oh and the idea.  
  
* Hair! *  
  
Hermione scratched her head, flicked her hair and generally moved around a lot.  
  
"Hermione, what is it?" asked the exhausted Lavender "Surely a Prefect doesn't go around waking people up once they were told to go to bed." She accused.  
  
"It's just my hair, it's annoying me"  
  
"Told you, you should have washed it."  
  
"I didn't have time. Go back to sleep." And Lavender dropped back asleep again.  
  
Hermione squirmed; her hair was annoying her so much. Lavender was right she was right, but she had been so busy with all the study for the O.W.Ls that she had neglected her curse. 'My sympathy would go out to people with hair like mine, but I need it for myself' was a phrase she commonly used whilst raking a brush through her hair and staring at the mirror.  
  
"Quit this!" She muttered as she got up.  
  
*  
  
Harry was also awake. He was thinking and times when the silver moonlight refracted of the shiny surfaces and pooled in a surface on the floor are great inspirations for a poet as he scribbled various lines into a small book that he kept under his pillow for fear of it being found. He'd hate the jokes about the Boy that Rhymed. Most of the poems were blank verse any way. He flicked back through the book, and saw his favourite, the easiest one he wrote, and it was about her.  
  
Harry was startled when Hermione rushed into his dormitory, after all, she wasn't allowed. He slid the slim book back into its hiding place but Hermione had already seen it though she made no comment she was busy looking through his possessions.  
  
"Hermione. What are you doing?"  
  
"Invisibility Cloak, map?  
  
He wordlessly gave them to her, last year Dumbledore took the Map of Mr Crouch Jr. and had given it up to Sirius who gave it back saying:  
  
"I'd like to know where you are but I'd also not like to know where you are."  
  
"What on earth do you mean?"  
  
"I don't have to give you the Talk, do I?" Harry had felt like laughing to that but Sirius had seemed serious so he kept quiet.  
  
But back to the present. "Hermione what's happened?"  
  
"My hair is driving me insane, I have to wash it!"  
  
"Okay then," It seemed that what ever the problem was Harry would save the day.  
  
They walked the corridors in silence coincidently thinking the same thing 'If this were some other reason'  
  
"Em, Harry? Hermione broke the silence "Did I tell you I broke up with Viktor?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We didn't have much in common, Ron is going to be insufferable"  
  
Harry could well imagine it.  
  
"I did want to go to Bulgaria, it's a fascinating country but I felt, unsafe, near him."  
  
Harry's eyes flamed "He didn't hurt you?"  
  
"No, no I'm okay I just stopped feeling he was trustworthy"  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, the Prefects bathroom, and no more hard conversation. She stepped inside as Harry sat down near the entrance  
  
Sir Cadogan rode past through a painting and dismounted, bowed and continued on.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione slid into the spacious bath. She lay down and floated, thinking dreamily, she hardly noticed the water turn lukewarm  
  
* * *  
  
Harry dozed. How long had she been in there?  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione brushed her hair through, sighing as she broke a few, it always happened, inevitably.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry grew worried; did she bang her head and fall unconscious? It was possible, he opened the door with a murmered 'hostale' praying that he wouldn't find her naked; she'd be so embarrassed she wouldn't speak to him for weeks. But no, she was wrapped in towel and her hair hung loose, straight,  
  
"Oh it's only like that when it's soaking. Help me gather my things would you?"  
  
"Hermione, two hours?"  
  
"I completely forgot"  
  
Knowing this would be the most she would say, Harry didn't speak until they reached the common room  
  
"G'nite, 'Mione"  
  
She smiled and gave him a kiss, a short one, brief lips meeting for only a few seconds.  
  
"Well, well, looks like Sirius was right, wasn't he? And I was wondering where you were going around midnight that you didn't invite me"  
  
"Explain tomorrow" mumbled the sleepy hero  
  
Yes tomorrow, I'm going to find out what's in that book.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Yeah finished , (03:25 am)  
  
Sweety fluff really but what can you do?  
  
Guess what the password means, fictional lollipop to the winner  
  
Inspired by my hated hair, created by me Slan Aarie 


End file.
